You can run, but You can't hide!
by gbworm
Summary: Jess is contacted by a man who appears distraught over his missing family. From three points of view, Jess, Duke, the serial killer. The Summary is not that great but give it a chance. oh yea review please!
1. Prologe

The story starts with a few characters that I came up with. The main character is Duke, and the other characters are Graciela A.k.a Garri and Cecilia their mother. In the next few chapters I start to introduce the characters from 1-800-Where-R-You!. Be gentle this is my first story.

The **_past_** is in **Bold** and _Italic. _The present is normal.

_**Just a Reminder: This all fiction. It all just popped in my head one day.**_

Killer Dad!!

Pro-loge

Walking home from the park one afternoon, I knew someone was following me. I had that creepy feeling, when you know someone is watching you intensely. The hairs on the back of your neck stand at attention and you get goose bumps all up your arms. I stopped and turned to take a look , the car stopped and idled in the corner. I just stood their transfixed, having a staring contest with tented windows until the glass slowly rolled down. What I saw was the sight I least of all wanted to see. My father, sat there with the ugliest devil-may-care grin. I was at first horrified, then snapping back to my senses I ran like the devil was after me, which in the case of my father, he may well be the devil himself.

**_In the past my family and I have continually had to run and go into hiding, we knew that if my father found us he would kill us. About four years ago we were all a happy family, I was so consumed with sports and my own greatness that I hardly paid attention to anything else in my life. Then one day I went home after practice, nobody was home except me. So I went to the garage to work out. I was looking for some dumbbells when I was sidetracked by a shoe box that I had accidentally pushed off the top shelf. When I bent to pick up the contents of the box, I happened to look and notice what I was picking up. They were pictures, not just any pictures but printed canvases of horror. The first picture I saw was of a red-headed woman's face, she looked strangely familiar. The second picture was of the same women but in this one she was with a balding dark-haired middle-aged man. The other pictures were a repetition of the first two pictures,but with different women and men in their twenties or thirties, who were all somehow familiar. The reason the pictures were all so horrifying, is because there were close up of lifeless eyes. They were all dead. Then with something akin to a gut punch I suddenly knew where it is that I had seen all these people. The police had been investigating a number of murders for the past year. They said they were hesitant to say it was a serial killer but that is what it was looking like . My father would bring home different sets of newspaper every week. He reveled in the investigation, saying unflattering things about the polices' incompetence._**

**_That day I remembered all those shows on A&E about serial killers. They were the next door neighbor who had appeared to be a normal person, a loving husband, an indulgent and involved father who helped coach the local little league team. But who behind closed doors, behind the backs of his wonderfully normal family, loved to kill innocent people. The one everyone said would never do such a horrendous thing. Yet, here was my father, my hero the one who taught me how to play the sports I love so much. I knew I had to get out of there, I had to show my mom the pictures. I had to get her and my sister away from him . I didn't know what he would do if he found out I knew. So I put the stash of pictures back where I found them and headed to my room to lay on my bed and think up a plan._**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of 1-800-Where-R-You characters. Meg Cabot does. **

I hope you like it I admit it starts out a little slow but I hope you give it a chance.

Normal is Jess. **Bold is the " Sad" Father.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_He came up to me right after my last class of the day._

For the past three years I've been studying at IU for a teaching degree in music. For those of you who don't already know me, my name is Jesica Mastriani, once known as Lightning Girl. After a series of events that were documented in my last books, I decided to become a teacher for my brother Douglas's new alternative high school. On the side though, I still help find missing kids. I can't really help it, I mean I see a picture of a missing kid, I go to sleep and the next day I know where they are. It just happens. My life lately has been more filled with me having a fiancee. Sorry, Icouldn't help mention that, who wouldn't with a fiancee as hot as mine. Rob. Hmmmm. He's probably working in his garage right now. Working really hard, probably sweating with shirt sticking to his broad chest. Mmmmmm. Sorry got a little sidetracked. Since it's the last five minutes of my last class, I can daydream all I want. Let me tell you something it really sucks that my parents won't let me move in with Rob. Every time I bring it up it goes like this:

**_Me: Mom, Dad this is the twenty-first century. A lot of people see it as an advantage being able to test drive instead of having to buy the car out right._**

**_Mom: Jessica, what is all this about cars. If you are going to bring up something stay on that topic._**

**_Dad: (As usual tuning us out)_**

**_Me : Mom it was an analogy. I meant that most people think it's good to know beforehand if the person they are going to marry is a slob or if he leaves the leaves the toilet seat up._**

**_Mom: No, You have to get married first!!!! (The same excuse every time)_**

**_Dad: What she said._**

So every time I bring up that topic that's how the conversation goes. At first I didn't mind it so much but now that we've been engaged for three years it's starting to get frustrating. I had to start thinking up different ways to sneak Rob into my room.

While I was thinking this we were being dismissed from class, I got up and walked out of the room.

I was musing over the fact that my parents seem to be able to predict which way I 'll bring him up next, an unobtrusive looking middle-aged man came up to me.

"Miss Mastriani, I don't like to beat around the bush, so I'm going to ask outright. Will you please help me find my children? I know you must be extremely busy and I bet hundreds of people ask you all the time. But you are my last hope. I have tried just about everything I can think of, but I still can't find them. I miss them so much." He kind of choked up on that last part. I don't think I could lived with my self if I said no. He reminded me a little bit of my dad.

"Sure, why don't we go to the cafe over there and you can tell me more about them and yourself!!" I said.

" Okay." he said in small voice.

Oh, man I wish I wasn't such a sap. The small and vulnerable voice and eyes get me all the time. Now there is no thought in my mind of turning this poor man away.

**Oh God! This is so easy. This idiot of a girl is such a sap . I have her eating out the palm of my hand. Most of what of what I told her is true. I am looking for my children, but not for the reasons she might think. Ha!! and I thought Lightning Girl would be a harder nut to crack. But I should have known all these psychic types are a bunch of hippie flower children. I guess I have to put up with her until she finds my precious (ugh) children. When I've dealt with them, I can go back to what I enjoy the most, and this psychic looks like a good candidate for my kind of fun.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Duke's pov

The fourth new house in two years. When I left that day two years ago, I didn't think it would suck so much. I can see in my Mom and sister's face, the signs of dejection. They hate this crap as much as I do. Every time we start to settle in, one of us sees a face or hears a voice that sends us into a panic.

Over the past two years I have had plenty of time to think about my father. As I go over my memories I start to see the patterns that my father had. When he met someone new, he transformed into a whole other person. If he was talking to women he would always talk about his kids, tell them cute little stories or shows them or baby pictures, by the end he would have them wrapped around his little finger. If he was talking to a man , he would start spouting about how he used to play college football, or about a car that he was fixing up. I remember my mom once saying in an aside to me that my father could charm the pants off of anyone.

I remember I once this read poem by Mary Howitt called " The Spider and the Fly" about a spider trying to get the fly into it's house, at first the Fly resisted but the Spider kept playing nice and giving the Fly compliments until finally the Fly agreed to go in the Spider's house. What happened to the Fly? We all know how it ends the Spider of course ate the Fly. That's how I think of my dad now, the Spider. It's sad that 's the way I think of him now, I mean I would think that everybody that has or had a father would wish to think of their father with fond memories and happy thoughts. But I don't think I am the only one who has ever been disappointed in their father.

The first few months I would lie awake at night listening to sounds at the different motels we stayed. Listening to sounds of my mom crying, hearing her pain, and feeling it along with her. On those nights I would fantasizes about the perfect family, but then I realized that the perfect family wouldn't have my mom and sister. That wouldn't do, I mean I may hate my father, but the only reason I still keep going day to day is my mom and sister. They give me the strength, if not for them I would have quit a long time ago.

I turn when I hear a noise behind me. It was Garri, my sister.

" Hey" I say.

"Hi" she says back.

" How do you like the house so far?" I ask.

She Shrugs. " I don't know. It's alright but I don't want to get to attached. We might not stay here for long." she states matter-of-factly.

I stare at her. For a thirteen year old she could be really mature and wise. " I hope we stay. I hate moving" I tell her. She looks so sad, I don't like seeing her so dejected. " Hey, did you unpack the playstation?"

For a girly-girl, she can sure play a mean wrestler. We played Legends of Wrestling for about two hours straight until it was time for bed.

Getting ready for bed that night I thought of what was to come for the near future. I found a job the week before and tomorrow I start, Garri was starting school tomorrow also,and my mom was already working at the local attorney' s office as secretary.

I just hoped we wouldn't have to move anytime soon. I hoped my dad didn't find us. I guess all can I do is hope and wish to finally be free of all this.


End file.
